Naruto Oneshots
by Nicola19
Summary: Now these are my naruto oneshots. all future oneshots will be updated as another chapter
1. She Hated Him

This is just a oneshot that i wrote because i was bored. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. If I did things would be very different.

* * *

**She Hated Him**

Sakura was walking through the village. She stopped at the bench where Sasuke had left her. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't help but stare at it. She hated him.

She had convinced herself that she hated him. He was the enemy and she wasn't allowed to love him. So she hated him. He had nearly killed Naruto, one of her best friends. So she hated him. He had betrayed the village. So she hated him. He had left her on that cold hard bench with tears streaming down her face. So she hated him.

She hated him. If she said it often enough it would come true...hopefully. She knew that the others worried about her. But she told them that she hated him. How couldn't she hate him?

The pink haired girl continued walking until she reached team 7's old training ground. She smiled a little. This place held a lot of memories both good and bad. Then she looked up at the stars. There were so many of them. She wondered if he was ok...

"Oh what am I thinking...bad Sakura bad," she reprimanded herself. "You hate him remember so you don't care if he's ok or not."

She let out a sigh. She had been fighting off these feelings for quite sometime now.

"I wish that hating him was as easy done as it is said."

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned slowly and then began to shake. He hadn't changed much. His hair was still black as night with bangs that framed his face and the rest spiked in the back. His onyx eyes still seemed to see right into her soul.

"Hello Sakura," he said to her.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered. She was so shocked that she forgot not to add the suffix to the end of his name.

He smirked at her. He had been following her since she had left the hospital. Sasuke was thinking about coming home. In the last few years he had missed his home and friends. But he had to see her first. If she hated him he wouldn't return. He didn't think he could come back if she hated him so he came to test the waters.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" she asked him.

"To see you."

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"To see if you still loved me."

"No, I don't. I hate you," she stated emphatically.

She was shocked to see hurt in his onyx eyes. He looked away with a sigh.

"I suppose I should have expected that. I had hoped..." he didn't finish. "Good-bye Sakura. Next time we meet we'll be enemies."

He turned and began to walk away but stopped when he heard her asked, "Why did you come all this way for that? You never cared before."

"It doesn't matter now. You don't feel the same anymore."

"And it would matter if I did?" she asked sarcastically.

He felt his temper begin to rise. He was already hurt because she did care anymore now she was driving that knife even deeper. Sasuke moved so fast that she couldn't see where he went and then she was pinned against a tree with him looking at her with angry onyx eyes.

"Yes it would matter. If you still felt the same I was going to come home but it doesn't matter because you don't. Don't accuse me of not caring Sakura. I never told you whether I cared or not. You're the one that assumes I don't."

Her green eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Then he backed away and then he was gone.

She felt the tears begin to fall and she fell to her knees. He was gone and this time it was her fault. But why did she care? She hated him didn't she. She said so herself. So why did it hurt so much to know that he was gone for good this time?

Her green eye filled with pain when she stopped lying to herself. She didn't hate him and she never had. She stood up and ran in the direction he had gone. She had to catch him. Even if telling him the truth didn't change things she still had to try.

"Sasuke-kun," she called as she continued to run. "Come back, please."

She slid to a stop because there was someone blocking her way. She was about to go around them when they attacked her.

"Why are you fighting me?" she yelled at them.

"Orochimaru ordered us to take care of anyone that tried to convince Sasuke of leaving. That would mean you," the sound nin said.

Sakura knew she was at a disadvantage. She had used up a lot of chakra at the hospital that day so she couldn't do any jutsus or she wouldn't be able to dodge his attacks. Physically she was exhausted from all the work she had done that day. She cried out in pain when one of his attacks hit her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was heading back towards were he set up camp when he hear Sakura cry of pain. He didn't even think about his next move. He just turned and ran as fast as he could to were the sound had come from with murderous intentions for the poor soul that had hurt his pink haired kunoichi.

When he arrived and saw that it was a sound nin he made a mental note to make Orochimaru suffer for meddling in his life. Then he attacked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura didn't know what had happened. One minute she was trying to keep the sound nin from shoving a kunai into her the next he was gone. She looked around but didn't see anything then Sasuke came out of the woods. She knew that the sound nin would never cause anyone a problem again by the look in Sasuke's eyes. He stopped a few feet away from her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes."

Sasuke nodded and was about to leave when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Wait Sasuke-kun. Don't leave."

"Why shouldn't I? You already said that you hated me so give me one reason why I should stay," his tone was filled with bitterness.

"I lied. I don't hate you. I just didn't want to get hurt again by telling you the truth. Please don't leave again," she begged.

"And what is the truth Sakura?"

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. I always have and always will," she whispered.

He turned and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face. This was exactly what happened when he left the first time. He was about to leave and she was begging him to stay. Sasuke was going to change one small thing this time though.

He took her chin in his hand and kissed her. At first she was shocked then she wrapped her arms around him. They didn't pull apart until the lack of air made them.

"Sasuke, does this mean you'll stay?" she asked him hesitantly.

He gave her a small smile. Not a smirk or a 'I'm going to kill you' smile but a real honest to god smile.

"On one condition," he responded.

She cocked her head to the side, "What is it?"

Now he was smirking, "Do you remember when we were first put on the same team and Kakashi asked us our goals?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember what mine were?"

Her tone was full of confusion when she responded, "Yes. You wanted to avenge your clan."

"And?"

"And revive your clan. Sasuke will you just tell me what the condition is," she demanded.

He was still smirking as he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I want you to help me with one of them."

"I already told you that I would help you get Itachi."

"That one too."

"What do you..." she started but didn't finish. Her green eye widened when she finally caught on. Then she blushed.

"You want me to help you revive your clan?" she asked slowly. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't jumping to conclusions.

"Yes."

"Doesn't that mean we'll have to get married and have kids?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Umm..."

Her brain went on total melt down. She couldn't put together a single coherent thought. All she couldn't manage to think was, 'He wants to marry me?!'

"I have to be dreaming. This is too good to be real. This is a dream right?" she babbled.

"No it's not a dream."

"You really want to marry me?"

He stepped back so he could look her in the eye. For once he didn't hide his thoughts and feelings from her. Everything was right there for her to see.

"Yes, I really want to marry you."

"Why me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Because you cared for me when you had nothing to gain from it. No matter how I treated you, you still cared about me. Because you were the first person to ever tell me that you loved me and mean it and..." he stopped speaking for a moment then continued, "and because I love you too."

At first she didn't respond. After a few seconds she smiled brightly at him and her eyes light up. She threw herself into his arms and said, "It's a deal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several years passed and everyone seemed to reach those goals they had strove for as genin. Sasuke got his revenge. Naruto was now the current hokage. Tenten was the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. Neji was the head of his clan. Hinata got her father's approval. Shikamaru was married though not to an average girl. The last thing anyone called Ino was average. You get the idea. They all accomplished their goals.

Each of them also got something extra. Naruto and Hinata were married and had two children. Tenten and Neji also finally tied the knot. Oh and I suppose were wondering about our favorite pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura's dreams came true too. She and Sasuke got married a few months after his return and were expecting their third child in about five months.

**Fin**

* * *

You have reached the end of the story. Hope you liked it. Now just move your mouse down the screen a little and push the ok button and review.**  
**


	2. I'd Lie InoShika

Hello guys. I thought I'd try my hand at a InoShika fic. I haven't written one before so I was something new. Hopefully I didn't do too badly.

Disclaimer: we all know I don't own Naruto so I don't really have to tell you, do I?

**

* * *

I'd Lie**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes_

He was laying in his favorite spot in the clearing staring up at the clouds. That's what he did. He liked it that way. Shikamaru always liked the clouds. He was content to just watch them pass him by. Ino couldn't imagine why he liked to do it but he did. She knelt beside him with a smile on her face. Nothing amused her more than annoying Shikamaru.

"Hello, Shika-kun. How was your day?"

He glanced over at her lazily. Another thing about Shikamaru was he did everything lazily. It was just in his nature.

His dark eyes met her blue ones. It was odd that she'd never noticed that his eyes weren't entirely black. There was a slightly gray tint to them that made them almost memorizing. She tilted her head and took a good look at him. He wore his dark hair in what she thought of as his pineapple style. He wore the usual chunin clothes though he didn't have the vest on right then. Instead he was using it as a pillow.

"Fine. Just like any other day," he finally replied.

She shook her head at him, "Well, maybe it wouldn't be if you'd do something other than watch clouds once and a while."

He shrugged, "I like my days just the way they are."

"I can't imagine why."

The chunin shrugged and looked back up at the sky. Ino sighed and laid down next to him. Amazingly enough she was actually enjoying herself. Shikamaru looked over at her for a moment then back up at the sky. Yes it was the sky he was looking at right now not the clouds. At that particular moment that was what held his interest the most. A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. Ino saw it and her eyes didn't leave his face. He looked so cute when he smiled.

WAIT A MINUTE! Did she really just think that. Ino almost sat up in reaction to her own thoughts. Somehow she managed to stay laying down. She couldn't have thought that. Her blue eyes focused back on him. He seemed so relaxed right then with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Ino shook her head. She couldn't be... No she wasn't... Oh no, she was.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

A few days later, Ino saw him in the Raman Shop with Temari. She felt her heard constrict at the sight. What if they were dating? The blond looked away quickly then turned and began to walk away. Shikamaru saw her and could tell that something was wrong. He turned to Temari, "I have to go."

"Alright. We can finish discussing the academy training later."

He nodded then followed after Ino. Sure he was a shirker but she was his friend. When it came to the people that mattered, he would always do what needed to be done even if it was troublesome. He found Ino in his cloud grazing spot. She was sitting and staring up at the white fluffy objects that occupied so much of his thoughts.

Shikamaru sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

Ino about jumped out of her skin in surprise. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't even sensed his presence. The blond looked over at him with a smile, "Nothing, Shika-kun."

He gave her a look that told her he didn't believe a word she had just said. Ino just continued to smile then looked back up at the clouds. Shikamaru mentally shrugged then looked up as well. He figured she would tell him eventually if he sat there long enough. Ino hated silence.

She did speak but not to tell him what was wrong. Instead she asked, "Shika-kun, have you ever been in love?"

He looked over at her in shock. What in the world had brought that up? God, he hoped she wasn't still sulking over Sasuke. The Uchiha had been back in the village for several weeks now and was rarely seen without his girlfriend, Sakura. It didn't surprise anyone. Sakura had always been special to Sasuke even before he had left. Now the two were together. Ino had seemed okay with this.

"No," he replied finally. "I'll never fall in love. Too troublesome."

She chuckled and hoped that hid the hurt. Ino didn't want him to know how bad it hurt for him to say that. If she had her way that statement would be a lie. He would fall in love one day. However Shikamaru had just said he wouldn't and the genius never lied. Genius...ha. Some genius. He couldn't even see it when she faked a smile because it hurt her to know that he couldn't love her. He couldn't figure out that she loved him.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He had his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

"Hey, Ino-pig."

Ino turned as one of her best friends, Sakura, ran up to her with a smile. They still called each other by those nicknames but it was more out of habit than anything else. The blond smiled in return, "Hi, forehead."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm getting Shika-kun a birthday present."

"Really, that's coming up?"

"Yup. I was hopping to get him a new headband but green instead of black," Ino chirped.

"Why green? The normal colors are blue, black, and red," the medic asked with her head tilted to the side.

Ino grinned, "I know but Shika-kun's favorite color is green."

Sakura smiled, "That makes sense. Hey, I know. I'll help you. I have to get him something anyways and we haven't spent much time together."

"Alright."

After a few hours of shopping the girls went to the Uchiha manor to wrap their presents for the lazy genius. Sasuke walked in while they were wrapping. Both girls smiled at him. Ino chirped a hello but Sakura stood up and kissed his cheek. The blond smiled as those dark eyes softened for his pink haired kunoichi. Sakura sat back down and the two explained to him what they were doing. Sasuke left a little while later for a mission with Naruto and Kakashi.

Sakura watched her blond friend. Ino hadn't even winced when Sasuke had kissed Sakura good bye. The pink haired girl was getting the feeling that her friend was in love with someone else at the moment. She decided to ask her. "Ino, are you in love with Shikamaru?"

The bossy blond froze for an instant then continued wrapping, "No. Of course I don't, Sakura. Who could love that shirker?"

Sakura wasn't sure she was convinced, but she let the subject drop. Ino obviously wasn't going to admit her feelings...yet. Sakura knew from experience that if it was the real thing nothing could keep them apart. No matter how hard you tried you couldn't keep the feelings bottled up inside you. They would eventually find their way out whether you wanted them to or not.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

Shikamaru walked into the training area. He glanced around and saw that Ino and Choji were all there. Since becoming chunin they didn't have time to train together like they use to so when the chance came up they grabbed it. Shikamaru walked over to them and grinned. He didn't see Ino's blush or that she wouldn't meet his eyes. Instead he just saw her smile as he walked over too them with that lazy stride of his and the training began.

Ino was surprised he never noticed that she knew everything about him. She had made it her business to know everything there was to know about him. She knew what irritated him and what made him happy. Ino knew that Shika's favorite past time was to watch the clouds. He had an IQ of over 200 and he didn't really care. Shikamaru would do anything to save his friends. He called everything troublesome or a drag if it involved any effort on his part. Yup, she knew it all and he didn't even know. Shouldn't a genius be able to figure it out without any trouble? Was she really that good at hiding it?

After Asuma had died Shikamaru didn't let anyone see him cry. Not one single soul. No matter how much Ino wished he would confide in her she knew he wouldn't. It wasn't his nature to tell other people when something was wrong even when he should. Ino also hid something from everyone. No matter what she didn't let anyone see how much she wished Shikamaru loved her. Instead, she pretended that they were just best friends because that's what they were. Everyone knew that the best lies were told with the truth.

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He had his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

Ino walked through the village in a daze. She was still trying to figure out what she was going to do now. She was in love with her best friend for crying out loud. What were you suppose to do about that? She told herself to ignore it because there was no way that he would ever feel the same. In was absolutely impossible for it to happen. He didn't see her that way. She was just the troublesome girl that he talked to. He probably didn't even call her his friend.

Temari walked up to Ino with a smile, "Hey, Ino."

"Oh, hey, Temari."

The wind mistress eyed the girl in concern, "Why so glum? It's not like you."

"Oh, it's nothing, Temari. Don't worry," Ino faked a smile. She was getting quite good at it with all the practice. She even managed to sound cheerful.

"Alright. If you say so. By the way have you seen Shikamaru?"

"No. Why?"

"We were suppose to meet to discuss the up coming exams but that slacker is no where to be found," Temari fumed. Ino felt her mouth twitch. It sounded just like Shikamaru. Temari noticed the twitch and asked, "Hey do you have a thing for Shikamaru?"

Ino's eyes widened and she waved her hands at Temari, "No. Of course I don't. Shika-kun and I are just best friends."

Temari smiled, "Good. Then I can ask him out for dinner and not worry about a jealous girlfriend." She tilted her head, "Shika-kun?"

"Oh, that's just his nick name," Ino responded automatically. Her mind had froze. All she could think about was Temari asking Shikamaru out. Would he say yes? Of course he would. Why shouldn't he? They were both single and unavailable. Though Shikamaru had told her that he would never fall in love that didn't matter. Things changed. Especially when a beautiful, smart, and strong woman was asking him out.

"That's cute. I'll have to remember that. I'll talk to you later, Ino. I have to find Shikamaru."

Ino just stared as Temari ran off to continue her search for Konoha's number one shirker. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Yes she could; she just didn't want to. It took all she had not to break out into tears right then and there. She turned and ran to the clearing where Shikamaru liked to watch clouds. He wasn't there for a change. Ino just fell to her knees and cried.

She knew he would go out with Temari. Why shouldn't he? She was pretty and smart. She was everything Ino wasn't. Why would he choose her over a girl like Temari? Even Ino thought it was odd that, for once, she wasn't very confident. She was so insecure regarding Shika's feelings for her and she didn't know what to do. It was definitely a 180 from her usual personality.

Shikamaru saw her there crying. He ran over to her in worry, "Ino?"

She felt his strong arms around her as he pulled her close and let her cry on him. No matter what he asked or did she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. It would only cause trouble. Ino didn't want to lose the friendship they already had. If she told him how she felt that's just what it would do. So she kept her silence and just cried in his arms.

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

After the crying fit was over Shikamaru asked again, "Ino, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Shika-kun. I'm sorry for worrying you, but I promise I'm all better now."

He didn't look convinced but he didn't push it anymore. Shikamaru did insist on walking her home though. Ino found that odd. He never insisted on anything. Hell he called _himself_ Konoha's number one slacker. So even he admitted that being insistent or forceful just wasn't his style. She didn't complain though. That would have upset him and at the moment that was the last thing she wanted to do.

When they reached her house, he said bye and reminded her that he was there to listen should she change her mind about talking to him. She had thanked him and watched him walk away. If she only could tell him. If only she could say it to him. Under her breath she whispered, "I love you, Shika-kun."

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And Pray for a miracle_

Shikamaru was walking home. He couldn't figure it out. What in the world was bothering Ino? He didn't like knowing that something was bothering her enough to override her normally happy nature. The genius loved to see her smile. But recently she hadn't been smiling as much and he was getting the feeling that she was avoiding him. He began to wonder if he had done something wrong. The shirker decided to ask her tomorrow. He let out a sigh, "How troublesome."

Ino woke up and the first thought in her head what whether or not she would see Shika that day. She couldn't wait to do something to make him smirk or put on that cute scowl and say 'what a drag'. The minute those thoughts entered her mind, she shook them out again. It wouldn't do for her to torture herself now would it. It still surprised her that he hadn't noticed. After all he was suppose to be a genius and he could normally see through everything.

She sighed. Apparently her feelings were the exception to the rule. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. Some part of her prayed that Shika would notice. Maybe this time he would see it. If he saw it then she would stop feeling this nervousness that dominated her every move when he was around. Then she would quit wondering if he felt the same or not. There were times she wondered. When he smiled at her or if he particularly nice that day, she would hope for a moment that he felt the same for her.

Ino did see Shikamaru that day. He was sitting at the ramen shop during lunch. She couldn't help herself. She plopped down next to him and smiled when he glanced at her. "Hello, Shika-kun."

"Hey," he replied in his usual bored tone. Suddenly his eyes sharpened on her face, "Ino, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

She blinked in shock, "No. Of course not. I could never be mad at you, Shika-kun."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well...not seriously mad," Ino amended. "You're my best friend. Why do you ask?"

"I thought you were avoiding me recently. I guess you were just busy."

If she wasn't mistaken there was relief in his eyes. She had to hide a wince. Ino hadn't realized that she had been avoiding him. That wasn't good. It hadn't been intentional. Oh well, problem solved now. She would just have to make sure she didn't avoid him anymore. Shika was dense but he wasn't that dense...was he? Surely not.

While they ate and talked, Temari walked up. Ino stiffened. She hadn't forgotten what Temari had said the day before. Ino would have given anything to leave as fast as possible. However if she did that then she would have to come up with an excuse. Then Shika might think she was avoiding him again. She couldn't do that, especially if it hurt him and – if she really had seen relief earlier – than it did hurt him.

"Hi, guys," Temari greeted cheerfully as she walked up.

"Hey," Ino said with a false smile.

Shikamaru turned to her and didn't bother responding. He didn't think it would matter if he did. Saying hello would just waste his effort. Temari would tell him what she wanted whether he greeted her or not. So he leaned against the counter and waited.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to have dinner tonight, Shikamaru? We can even discuss the exams," Temari asked him with a warm meaningful smile.

Ino tried very hard not to fidget or give away any of her thoughts on the matter. She was pretty sure she succeeded since she was still smiling and sitting still. What she wanted to do was demand that Shika say no and/or tell Temari to get lost. That she didn't do either made her feel proud of her self-restraint. Most people believed she didn't have any. To bad she couldn't use this to prove them wrong without telling them why she'd wanted to do that.

Shikamaru tilted his head at Temari. He understood what she was asking and had known it was coming. That didn't mean he had figured out how to deal with it. He didn't really want to go out with her or anyone else for that matter. He forced the image of a certain troublesome blond that wasn't Temari out of his mind. That would never happen except in his dreams. No point in wishing for the impossible. That particular girl was way out of his league.

The genius focused back on Temari and the situation at hand. The wind mistress was watching him with expectation. She thought he was going to say yes. Shikamaru let out a sigh and grumbled, "Troublesome."

"What was that, Shika?" Temari asked.

He nearly jerked at the familiar nickname. It hadn't occurred to him until now that Ino had been the only one to call him that. At least it hadn't until someone else used the name. He didn't want anyone else to call him Shika. It annoyed him unless it was Ino. He didn't dare think about why.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? Ino said it was your nickname."

Ino's lips twitched as she remembered why she called him that. At mentioned earlier, her favorite past time was annoying Shika. She started calling him 'Shika-kun' because it had annoyed him at first. After a while it had become habit. Now she only used his full name when she was mad at him. Come to think of it that was probably how he always knew when she was upset with him. How did she not notice this already? And she was calling Shika dense.

"Only Ino calls me that and that's because it annoys me," Shikamaru responded while shooting his best friends a glare. She just smiled at him. His eyes narrowed. Something was wrong with her. He could see it in her eyes. What could it be now? She never did tell him what was wrong last night. She had just cried on his shoulder and kept it to herself.

Temari smiled, "Why am I not surprised? Anyway, how about dinner?"

Ino held her breath and suddenly found the ground very interesting. She waited on Shika to say yes. She knew the sound that would follow that one syllable word would be the shattering of her heart. Would anyone else hear it? Was that kind of sound audible to others? She hoped not.

"I don't thinks so, Temari. Sorry."

Ino and Temari both blinked in surprise. Both had been absolutely sure that Shikamaru had liked the wind mistress. Ino could barely contain the bubble of happiness that rose inside her. Temari just gaped.

"Why not?"

Shikamaru looked up at the sky full of clouds, "I like someone else."

"Oh...who?" Temari asked out of curiosity.

"Someone very troublesome," he responded without looking away from the blue sky.

Ino waved her hands in front of his eyes, "Shika-kun, don't tell me you've started cloud watching. We're trying to grill you here. Who is it?"

Temari couldn't help it. She laughed. The look in Shikamaru's eyes said it all. Ino annoyed him but she was also very precious to him. They were both a couple of dense fools. She stood and smiled, "Well, I had to give it shot. I'll talk to you later then. Oh, and Shikamaru. I have some advice for you. Tell her how you feel. I promise you won't regret it." With that she walked away. She seemed no worse for wear about his refusal.

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He had his father's eyes_

Shikamaru considered Temari's advice as he finished his lunch with Ino. The blond next to him just tried desperately to hide her glee. She had never been so happy to hear the word no. Ino didn't notice that Shika was watching her carefully. She didn't see his eyes widen in realization then narrow with consideration.

"Ino."

She turned to him, "Hmm?"

"Come watch clouds with me," he ordered more than asked.

Ino briefly considered refusing just for the principle of the thing but the serious look in his eyes changed her mind. She nodded and stood to follow him. He led the way to his favorite cloud watching spot and – to Ino's surprise – didn't lay down. Instead, he sat and watched her. Ino sat across from him, unsure of what was coming.

"What were you crying for last night?" he asked...well, more like demanded.

She looked away from him. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Why are you feeling so insistent?" she snapped out. "I don't want to talk about it."

Shika reached out and took her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes were narrowed in consideration and thought. She wondered what was going through his mind just then. Finally, he said, "You love me."

She blinked and blushed. "I don't..."

He interrupted her before the lie could be finished. "I know when you're lying, Ino. Don't bother." Shika released her chin and let out a breath. "Well, this is a relief."

"What? A relief? I haven't even admitted it," she told him as she stood. "I don't love you so there."

Before she could stalk off, Shika took her arm and spun her around. Damn that boy could move fast when he wanted to. Who knew the slacker would ever move in anyway but lazy? Her mind suddenly couldn't function properly. He was so close to her and he was mad. She could tell because he was glaring at her.

"Don't lie to me about this, Ino," he said with anger lacing his voice. "It's way too important."

"Why? What makes it so important?" she demanded.

"Because I love you too."

That she hadn't expected. Ino just gapped at him for what felt like hours but was probably only a few seconds. Finally, she managed a, "What?"

This time he spoke slowly, emphasizing each syllable. "I love you. I have for years."

"No you didn't."

Shika sighed in annoyance. "This is so troublesome. Why do you think it annoyed me so much to know you were Sasuke's fangirl before? I was so jealous I'm surprised I didn't turn green."

"But...I...You..." Ino took a breath to try and calm her nerves. Why was she so nervous? She wanted this. Shika was telling her what she wanted to hear, and he never lied. Wait a minute. "You said you'd never fall in love."

He gave her a patient look. "Of course I won't because I was already in love."

Ino stared at him with hope. "You mean it, don't you?"

"Yes."

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_If you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

Ino smiled brilliantly and there was a meschivious look in her eyes as she said, "I don't love you."

Shika grinned. "Liar."

* * *

That's it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
